El chat de los amigos UNIDOS
by RossKousukePrime
Summary: Mary, le da a cada uno de sus amigos, un teléfono super inteligente, pero por medio de ese, todo empiezan a chatear, pero se descubrirá muchas cosas, amistades nuevas, revelaciones, confesiones, triángulos amorosos, harem reverso, perversiones, albures, chistes, drama, entre otras muchas cosas más XD P.D. Crossover de animes, videojuegos y películas
1. Conociendo nuestros correos

**Aquí está un chat, en el cual, se combinan muchos personajes de Anime, peliculas y videojuegos**

**También hay OC**

**Y cosas WTH!**

* * *

><p>Chat 1 Conociendo los correos de todos XD<p>

21 de Diciembre de 2559

5:23 Pm / 17: 23 hrs

_BloodMaryVampire18 se ha conectado_

_OptimusSEXYPrime se ha conectado_

_Wiiiiiii: DN1lol se ha conectado_

**BloodMaryVampire18: **WTF! Con tu correo Optimus xD

**OptimusSEXYPrime: **¿O no que soy Sexy Mary? Janette lo diría

**Wiiiiiii: DN1lol: **No, la verdad es que no -.-

**BloodMaryVampire18: **Carter, deja de andar de celoso ¬¬

**Wiiiiiii: DN1lol: ¡**No!

**BloodMaryVampire18: **No me hagas llamar a Catherine

_Wiiiiiii: DN1lol se ha desconectado _

_BeeStarlightXD se ha conectado_

**BeeStarlightXD: **Hola! Mary, Optimus

**BloodMaryVampire18: **¿Te pusiste Starlight por el apellido de Janette? ¬¬

**BeeStarlightXD: **N-No es cierto ° °

**OptimusSEXYPrime: **Bee, todos sabemos que te gusta Janette

_JanetteKousukePrime se ha conectado_

**BloodMaryVampire18: **¡Hola Jan! :D

**JanetteKousukePrime: **Hola Mary, ¿de qué hablan? : 3

**BeeStarlightXD: **No es nada Jan D:

**JanetteKousukePrime: **¿Por qué te pusiste Starlight? O.o

**BeeStarlightXD: **Ammm…

_BeeStarlightXD se ha desconectado_

_SetoRanaKousuke se ha conectado_

_MarryPrincessJellyfish se ha conectado_

_CrossWTFHairsRebel se ha conectado_

**MarryPrincessJellyfish: **¿Y Seto?, ¿Alguien lo ha visto?

**BloodMaryVampire18: **¡¿Qué te importa maldita impura?!

**CrossWTFHairsRebel: **¿Impura? ¬.¬

**BloodMaryVampire18: **Su sangre está contaminada

**CrossWTFHairsRebel: **O sea…

**BloodMaryVampire18: **No es una purasangre

**SetoRanaKousuke: **Marry, recuerda que ya no podemos estar juntos jamás, tu eres una impura y yo un purasangre real

**MarryPrincessJellyfish: **E-Está bien…

_MarryPrincessJellyfish se ha desconectado_

**CrossWTFHairsRebel: **Lo lamento por ella

**BloodMaryVampire18: **Yo no, se lo merece

**JanetteKousukePrime: **Mary, ¿Puedes venir a mi casa por favor?

**BloodMaryVampire18: **¿Pasa algo?

**JanetteKousukePrime: **Bueno, te lo contaré después, ven tú también Optimus

**OptimusSEXYPrime: **OK, vamos para allá

_BloodMaryVampire18 se ha desconectado_

_JanetteKousukePrime se ha desconectado _

_OptimusSEXYPrime se ha desconectado_

**CrossWTFHairsRebel: **¿Para qué los habrá llamado Janette? -.-

**SetoRanaKousuke: **Tal vez para algo…"Importante"

**CrossWTFHairsRebel: **¿Cómo…? Ah, ya entendí e.e

**SetoRanaKousuke: **Sí, exactamente para…ya sabes 1gblgeir3ernvgjw1krgnbvg3r fjlerj

**CrossWTFHairsRebel: **¿Qué no tendrán vergüenza?

_RogersAmércaCap se ha conectado_

**RogersAmércaCap: **Hola…Crosshairs y Seto, primo de Mary

**SetoRanaKousuke: **Capitán…

**CrossWTFHairsRebel: **Vaya, llegó el soldadito XD

**RogersAmércaCap: **¿Han visto a Janette? quiero decirle algo °/°

_AmoDelUniverso4Ever se ha conectado_

**AmoDelUniverso4Ever: **Al intentar tele transportarme fallé y aparecí en el baño de mujeres -.-

**RogersAmércaCap: ¡**Maniáco! :D

**AmoDelUniverso4Ever: **Capipaleta ¬¬

**CrossWTFHairsRebel: **jajaja XD

**SetoRanaKousuke:** looool

**CrossWTFHairsRebel: **Por cierto… ¿Cap, por qué buscas a Janette?

**RogersAmércaCap: **Para algo -/-

_SetoRanaKousuke se ha desconectado_

_CrossWTFHairsRebel se ha desconectado_

**AmoDelUniverso4Ever: **Muy tarde soldadito, parece que Starlight está…ya sabes… Fondue XD

**RogersAmércaCap: **… OK ya entendí Loki

**AmoDelUniverso4Ever: **Seeee, ¿Soy bien malo, verdad?

**RogersAmércaCap: **De hecho sí

**AmoDelUniverso4Ever: **Jajaja : D

_PilotoGuapoDyson20 se ha conectado_

**RogersAmércaCap: **No me parece gracioso sabes, Loki

**PilotoGuapoDyson20: **¿Qué, de qué hablan?

**AmoDelUniverso4Ever: **Oh, vaya, llegó "Don Me rindo" XD

**PilotoGuapoDyson20: **… ¬.¬

**AmoDelUniverso4Ever: **No me culpes a mí, tu suegro me dijo eso lul

**PilotoGuapoDyson20: **¿Súper papá te dijo eso?

**RogersAmércaCap: **No quisiera sonar grosero, pero sí a todos

**PilotoGuapoDyson20: **Señor Yeager…

_PilotoGuapoDyson20 se ha desconectado_

**AmoDelUniverso4Ever: **Y así es como se crean conflictos con los humanos : D, amo eso :3

_KnightKendallDarkness20 se ha conectado_

**KnightKendallDarkness20: **Hola Loki J hola Steve K

**RogersAmércaCap: **¿Tu eres el hermano de Mary, cierto?

**KnightKendallDarkness20: **Sí, también mi Hermana ha mencionado mucho a los vengadores, en especial a usted: Capitán América.

**RogersAmércaCap: **Oh, ¿En serio?

**KnightKendallDarkness20: **…

**AmoDelUniverso4Ever: **Y bueno, yo tengo cosas que hacer y…

_AmoDelUniverso4Ever se ha desconectado_

**RogersAmércaCap: **Maldito .-.

**KnightKendallDarkness20: **Creo que me debes un reclamo, Capitán

_KnightKendallDarkness20 se ha desconectado_

**RogersAmércaCap: **Tengo que encontrar a Janette, si no la encuentro será…hasta que algún día la encuentre -_-

* * *

><p><strong>Y así acaba el 1er capítulo<strong>

**Subiré más :D**

**Bye**


	2. Confesiones y Peleas

**Aquí está un chat, en el cual, se combinan muchos personajes de Anime, peliculas y videojuegos**

**Gracias por el review :3 este...:**

_**Guest: SÍ, ME DA GUSTO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO :3 Y LA VERDAD SÍ, ESTÁ MUY GRACIOSA XD Y PUES, LO ACTUALIZARÉ LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE, SUELO TARDARME UNAS 2 SEMANAS EN CONTINUARLO POR LA ESCUELA Y TODO ESO :3 P.D. SÍ, LO SÉ, ESE BUMBLEBEE SE PASA DE DIVERTIDO JAJA XD**_

**Y bueno... hay OC's**

**Y cosas WTH!**

* * *

><p>Chat 2 confesiones y sorpresas<p>

22 de Diciembre de 2559

4:27 Pm / 16:27 hrs

_CrossWTFHairsRebel se ha conectado _

_MédicoDesquiciadoLocolul se ha conectado_

_JanetteKousukePrime se ha conectado_

**CrossWTFHairsRebel: **Ratchet, ¿eres tú? XD

**MédicoDesquiciadoLocolul: **No me recuerdes eso -.-

**CrossWTFHairsRebel: **Jajaja

**JanetteKousukePrime: **Pobre Ratch, le haces bullying Crosshairs :P

**MédicoDesquiciadoLocolul: **Gracias por defenderme Jan

**JanetteKousukePrime: **¿Y quién te puso así? °-°||

**MédicoDesquiciadoLocolul: **Optimus dijo que me quedaba bien

_OptimusSEXYPrime se ha conectado_

**JanetteKousukePrime: **Hablando del rey de Inglaterra ¬¬

**OptimusSEXYPrime: **¡Hola Jan! ¿Cómo estás?

**JanetteKousukePrime: **Bien, se podría decir ¬¬*

**CrossWTFHairsRebel: **Uy, esto se va a poner feo

**JanetteKousukePrime: **¡Crosshairs!...

_CrossWTFHairsRebel se ha desconectado_

**JanetteKousukePrime: **¡IMBÉCIL! _

**OptimusSEXYPrime: **Dime, si Bee se te declara ¿Qué le dirías?

**JanetteKousukePrime: **No lo voy a corresponder Optimus, es sólo mi amigo

_HawkeyeAgentClintCool se ha conectado_

_RogersAméricaCap se ha conectado_

_PlayboyFilántropoHipócrita se ha conectado_

_AsgardianoForeverAlone-.- se ha conectado_

_DoctorSupremoBruce se ha conectado_

_MecánicoManiáticoYeager se ha conectado_

_BeeStarlightXD se ha conectado_

_AmoDelUniverso4Ever se ha conectado _

**BeeStarlightXD: **¿Por qué no Janette?

**JanetteKousukePrime: **Ya se lo dije a Optimus, Bee, solo eres mi amigo

**BeeStarlightXD: **¿Y no puedo ser algo más? ^_^

**JanetteKousukePrime: **Sin ofender Bee, pero Clint es lindo OwO, Steve es SEXY °¬°, Tony es Super inteligente, aunque me dice muñeca -.-, Thor es tan…asdfghjklñ :3 y Bruce es ah…Interesante y divertido x3

**OptimusSEXYPrime: **¿Y Cade?

**JanetteKousukePrime: **Cade me acosa

**HawkeyeAgentClintCool: **Jan, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ^w^

**JanetteKousukePrime: **Clint…ah…pues…yo… /

**RogersAméricaCap: **Jan, ¿sales conmigo? ^/^

**JanetteKousukePrime: **Steve, pues yo…

**BeeStarlightXD: **Jan, ¿Te casas conmigo?

**JanetteKousukePrime: **¡No! :| y adios -.-

_JanetteKousukePrime se ha desconectado_

**MédicoDesquiciadoLocolul: **Genial, ¿Y ahora cómo voy a cambiar mi correo?

**OptimusSEXYPrime: **Pero si te queda bien :)

**MédicoDesquiciadoLocolul: **…¬¬ pues a mí no me gusta

**BeeStarlightXD: **¿Creen que le guste a Jan?

**OptimusSEXYPrime: **Lo dudo…

**MédicoDesquiciadoLocolul: **Lo dudo…

**BeeStarlightXD: **Bueno, vamos a seguir platicando ^w^

_CrossWTFHairsRebel se ha conectado _

**CrossWTFHairsRebel: **¿Ya se fue Janette? Es que me regañó XD

**OptimusSEXYPrime: **Sí, ya se fue

**HawkeyeAgentClintCool: **Voy a acompañarla ^w^

**BeeStarlightXD: **¡Ni se te ocurra tocar a Mi Janette! Ò.Ó

**HawkeyeAgentClintCool: **No, que va…solo me la voy a violar ^-^ /¬.¬/

_HawkeyeAgentClintCool se ha desconectado_

**BeeStarlightXD: **¡HIJO DE…! Ò.Ó*

_BeeStarlightXD se ha desconectado_

**RogersAméricaCap: **Espera Clint, vamos contigo lol

_RogersAméricaCap se ha desconectado_

_PlayboyFilántropoHipócrita se ha desconectado_

_AsgardianoForeverAlone-.- se ha desconectado_

_DoctorSupremoBruce se ha desconectado_

**AmoDelUniverso4Ever: **Si que mi hermano está urgido

**MecánicoManiáticoYeager: **No, no, se dice PRONTO xD

**OptimusSEXYPrime: **Mejor voy a controlar Bee antes de que mate a medio mundo -_-

_OptimusSEXYPrime se ha desconectado_

**MecánicoManiáticoYeager: **¿A poco Bee se descontrola hasta ese grado? O.o

**MédicoDesquiciadoLocolul: **Sí, una vez casi destruye una población pequeña

**CrossWTFHairsRebel: **Voy a ayudar a Optimus, creo que necesitará refuerzos

_CrossWTFHairsRebel se ha desconectado _

_BloodMaryVampire18 se ha conectado_

**BloodMaryVampire18: **¿Es mi imaginación o Bee está tratando de matar a Clint?

**MédicoDesquiciadoLocolul: **Está…la segunda opción

**BloodMaryVampire18: **Ratch, dice Optimus que necesita ayuda, tratan de sedarlo pero no pueden, que anda de rebelde tipo extremo.

**MédicoDesquiciadoLocolul: **Ah, OK, voy para allá -.-

_MédicoDesquiciadoLocolul se ha desconectado_

_JanetteKousukePrime se ha conectado_

**JanetteKousukePrime: **¿Hola, hay alguien? :3

**MecánicoManiáticoYeager: **Hola Jan

**JanetteKousukePrime: **No me acoses TT^TT

**MecánicoManiáticoYeager: **No te voy a acosar

**JanetteKousukePrime: **Cade, sabes que eso está penado por la ley

**AmoDelUniverso4Ever: **Jajaja, humanos tontos

**JanetteKousukePrime: **¡Cállate Loki!

**AmoDelUniverso4Ever: **Esa es la razón por la que quiero dominar a los humanos

_MecánicoManiáticoYeager se ha desconectado_

**JanetteKousukePrime: **Te lo advierto Loki, si dices un solo comentario estúpido más, llamaré a Bruce para que se convierta en Hulk y te dé una paliza como cuando fuiste derrotado y de paso, llamaré a Natasha para que te castre de una vez por todas.

**BloodMaryVampire18: **Jan a veces das miedo

**JanetteKousukePrime: **Gracias, Mary, igualmente

_JanetteKousukePrime se ha desconectado_

**BloodMaryVampire18: **Loki, prométeme que no le dirás ni una sola palabra a Janette de la pelea de Bee y Clint ¿De acuerdo?

**AmoDelUniverso4Ever: **Con tal de que no me castren todo estará bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Y así acaba el 2do capítulo<strong>

**Subiré más :D**

**No sé cuántos vayan a ser, pero, en Diciembre, haré unos cuántos chats de ellos antes de irse de vacaciones todos juntos :3 y el de año nuevo lo subiré por adelantado, y a que voy a salir de vacaciones a un lugar donde no hay internet, por ahora esperen :3**

**Bye**


	3. Platicas de hombres

**Aquí está un chat, en el cual, se combinan muchos personajes de Anime, peliculas y videojuegos**

**Y bueno... hay OC's**

**Y cosas WTH!**

**Perdon si me tardé esque tengo muchos proyectos por hacer :3**

* * *

><p>Chat 3 Pláticas de hombres<p>

23 de Diciembre de 2559

3:26 Pm / 15:26 hrs

_HawkeyeAgentClintCool se ha conectado_

_RogersAméricaCap se ha conectado_

_PlayboyFilántropoHipócrita se ha conectado_

_AsgardianoForeverAlone-.- se ha conectado_

_DoctorSupremoBruce se ha conectado_

_MecánicoManiáticoYeager se ha conectado_

_BeeStarlightXD se ha conectado_

_AmoDelUniverso4Ever se ha conectado _

_OptimusSEXYPrime se ha conectado_

**HawkeyeAgentClintCool:** ¿Por qué todos se conectaron al mismo tiempo? :|

**OptimusSEXYPrime**: ¿Alguien sabe a dónde se fueron las chicas? fui a ver a Janette a su cuarto y no estaba, fui a ver a Mary y tampoco estaba.

**RogersAméricaCap:** Por lo que Jan me dijo ayer, fue que todas fueron a un Spa para mujeres, en Miami.

**MecánicoManiáticoYeager:** Y no nos invitaron

**BeeStarlightXD:** Creo que estoy mejor después de haberme sedado ayer

**HawkeyeAgentClintCool:** ¿Y ya no me matarás Bee?

**BeeStarlightXD:** Con una condición: Aléjate de Janette porque es mía

**RogersAméricaCap:** ¿Desde cuándo Janette y tú son novios?

**BeeStarlightXD:** Amm…desde…nunca TT_TT

**AsgardianoForeverAlone-.-:** Eso quiere decir ¿Qué estás enamorado de Janette?

**BeeStarlightXD:** No quería admitirlo pero sí. -/-

**AsgardianoForeverAlone-.-:** Oigan, ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe qué es ser Pronto? ._.

**HawkeyeAgentClintCool:** Jajaja

**PlayboyFilántropoHipócrita:** lol :D

**AmoDelUniverso4Ever:** Significa: que ya andas de urgido ¿Y qué hay de Jane?

**PlayboyFilántropoHipócrita:** Thor, bienvenido a mi mundo :)

**HawkeyeAgentClintCool:** Thor demuestra su infidelidad hacia las mujeres XD

**AsgardianoForeverAlone-.-: **No demuestro infidelidad, Clint

**BeeStarlightXD:** Por cierto Steve… ¿Por qué preguntaste lo de Jan y yo?

**HawkeyeAgentClintCool:** Upsss

**PlayboyFilántropoHipócrita:** La que se le va a armar al Capipaleta

**RogersAméricaCap:** ¿Y si se lo dice usted…Suegro Optimus?

**BeeStarlightXD:** ¡¿SUEGRO?!

**OptimusSEXYPrime:** Bee, Steve, es el novio de Janette y el yerno de mí y Mary

**BeeStarlightXD: **Hijo de la…

_BeeStarlightXD se ha desconectado_

**RogersAméricaCap: **Oh no, suegro, va empezar con su rabieta D:

**OptimusSEXYPrime:** No te preocupes, no dejaré que te hagan daño

**RogersAméricaCap: **Suegro, ayudema, escucho sus pasos cerca de mi cuarto D:

**OptimusSEXYPrime:** Voy para allá

_OptimusSEXYPrime se ha desconectado_

**PlayboyFilántropoHipócrita:** Nunca nos dijiste que el Transformer es tu suegro

**HawkeyeAgentClintCool:** Pero entonces ¿Janette te correspondió?

**RogersAméricaCap: **Se podría decir que sí, dijo que era más confiable

**PlayboyFilántropoHipócrita:** Y entonces ¿Ustedes no han…Fondue ya?

**RogersAméricaCap:** …

**HawkeyeAgentClintCool:** Jajaja

**AsgardianoForeverAlone-.-:** loooooooooooool

**AmoDelUniverso4Ever:** Muy buena esa, Silver Surfer

**MecánicoManiáticoYeager:** Chicos, ¿Alguien sabe a qué hora regresan las chicas?

**DoctorSupremoBruce: **Creo que al parecer llegan a las 8:00 Pm

**RogersAméricaCap: **¡CHICOS, AYÚDENME, BEE ME ESTÁ JALANDO!

**HawkeyeAgentClintCool: **¿Hacia dónde, Cap?

**RogersAméricaCap:** No quisiera sonar muy alburero pero… ¡ME JALA A LO OSCURITO! y es demasiado fuerte como para no defenderme por mí mismo

_RogersAméricaCap se ha desconectado_

**DoctorSupremoBruce:** …

**AsgardianoForeverAlone-.-:** …

**MecánicoManiáticoYeager:** …

**HawkeyeAgentClintCool:** …

**PlayboyFilántropoHipócrita:** …

**AmoDelUniverso4Ever:** …OK, eso se escuchó muy grosero

_BloodMaryVampire18 se ha conectado_

**BloodMaryVampire18:** Ah Dios, ya extrañaba estar aquí :)

**HawkeyeAgentClintCool:** M-Mary, ¿no regresaban a las 8 de la noche?

**BloodMaryVampire18:** El autobús se vino muy rápido y pues…hemos aquí

_JanetteKousukePrime se ha conectado_

**JanetteKousukePrime:** Holis! :3 me alegra hablar con ustedes de nuevo, ¿Y saben qué?, ¡MAÑANA ES NAVIDAD!

**BloodMaryVampire18:** Tenemos que pasarla juntos, y empezaremos hoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Y así acaba el 3er capítulo<strong>

**Subiré más :D**

**Luego de este haré el especial de navidad**

**Bye **

**Y FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! :D**


End file.
